


Let my arms be your home

by AliceAlamo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAlamo/pseuds/AliceAlamo
Summary: He didn’t dare to open his eyes, at that first moment he only wanted to feel Loki as his brother could vanish on the same way he appeared, with no explication, no warnings, no apologies...





	Let my arms be your home

When Loki arrived home, Thor lost his mind. For five years, he tried to convince Loki to live together again, but his brother was proud, stubborn, arrogant and, even with no reason to deny it, he did.   
Ok, they had a reason, a big one, they were not just brothers… it would be good if they were, but no, things with Loki would never be so simple. They were lovers, the kind that tried to deny their feelings and to hide it from the other’s eyes and from the judgmental look from their reflection on the mirror.   
But... to hide? Impossible.   
When Loki gave his first step, Thor had already stood up, his feet moving before the brain command, his hands pulling Loki to his body, touching his pale face with adoration, his fingers searched for the dark hair, feeling the texture of it.   
Thor breathed slowly, his forehead touched Loki’s, letting him feel Loki’s breath on his own skin as a lovely caress. He didn’t dare to open his eyes, at that first moment he only wanted to feel Loki as his brother could vanish on the same way he appeared, with no explication, no warnings, no apologies. Loki was trembling, Thor could feel the hesitation of his cold hands on his waist and, going deeper, it was not difficult to imagine what Loki’s thoughts were about.   
“I’m home…” he whispered, his voice not so strong not so sarcastic as usual.   
“I’m so glad you’re.” Thor smiled, opening his eyes to finally face Loki and discovered that, as him, Loki was eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth of the contact of the bodies.  
He wanted to touch, to sense, to feel every part of Loki’s body again. And it’s not just a wish, it’s a necessity! And he was too tired of staying at ease. Loki’s mouth was still cold and fresh as he remembered, and his fragile appearance was gone after the first second.   
It’s impossible to hide it… Neither Loki nor Thor could deny such desire that exploded every time they touch each other! You couldn’t not see the flames when a fire sets in. And they had so much of it to control…   
The mouths met, the tongues tasted, the hands took the clothes off, and Thor loved to listen every single moan that Loki left on the sofa, on the floor, on their bed, on their home… Loki was home, and Thor wouldn’t let him go again.


End file.
